I Remember When I
by Panda13216
Summary: Dean is in so much pain it's hard to imagine. When he is being carried out from his place of pain by Sam be blacks out only to wake up remembering something about little Sam. Non-Slash!


"I Remember When I…."

Panda13216

Dean watched Sam through hazy eyes. His brother was looking down and him as he bounced with each step. Dean couldn't see much out of the blood trickling down his left eye. His right eye would've liked to stay closed but Dean was trying to keep it open so he could watch his brother. It had been a fight with a fairly strong ghost. Sam had been extremely careful while fighting the ghost but when it slammed Dean against the wall and he nearly blacked out, Sam had sent the thing to its rightful place in a matter of minutes.

Now Dean could feel his brother's strong hands underneath the creases of his knees, and between his shoulder blades. Sam's completion was stained with the blood of his brother. Dean was bleeding quite heavily; to be honest carrying a Winchester wasn't easy.

Dean blinked before the world around him completely disappeared. All he could see now was an inky blackness but he could swear his eyes were open. He couldn't hold on anymore, so he slipped into total darkness.

 _Years Ago_

It had been a cold September night, the autumn leaves rusting with each blow of the wind. Dean and Sam walked down the sidewalk with John ahead of them. The boys Dad had his hands full of guns, which was mostly Deans fault but the boy wanted to hold his little brothers hand.

John was moving into the dense fog so Dean couldn't see him easily. The fog also pooled over the sidewalk and curled around Sam's leg. At the moment everything seemed perfectly okay. The seven year old tightened his grip on Dean's wrist.

Sam hadn't noticed the drain close to the edge of the walk, Dean preferred his brother to be on the furthest side; away from the road. John turned around, looked at his two boys before opening his mouth.

"Hey, I'm going to put these in the motel, okay? Take care of each other." Dean watched until John was out of sight and replaced by a white mist.

Sam gripped Dean's hand as they walked forward. Neither of them could see their feet, so the drain pipe around the corner was barely visible. They didn't see it, but Sam felt it. Dean felt his fingers slip from his own and heard Sam hit the ground.

Sam made no recognizable noises except for grunts of pain. In an instant Dean was down looking at his little brothers tear stained face. Sam's small foot had fallen into the pipe and was wedged between the bars meant to keep people out. There was blood shining down in the hole, and staining Sam's jean leg. Dean put his hands under his brothers' arms and hoisted him upward.

Sam's foot looked as if it was in a train wreck. Judging by the size of the hole to Sam's foot, it was a tight squeeze to which his foot barely slid into. Sam looked at Dean happily but the look was washed out with the pain he was feeling. It was quite obvious John wasn't coming back nor did he see his youngest fall.

There was only one way to do this. Dean sat down in front of Sam and pulled the kids arms around his neck. Sam understood the idea now, so he pressed his legs against Dean's waist. Dean pulled up and began to walk down to the motel.

It took more concentration than he was prepared for. Sam didn't want Dean to hold his leg, yet he didn't want it dangling down toward the ground. The solution was for Dean to gingerly hold his ankle.

They entered the motel and went up the stairs toward John. John would fix Sam; Dean felt Sam burry his face into his neck. It would be okay. Just a minor injury after all.

 _Back to the Present!_

Castiel watched with interest as Dean was set on the bed and hovered over. Cas knew the basics of human care, but he didn't know it to Winchester level. For future references he would pay close attention to Sam's movements. Sam carefully pulled Dean's arm onto his chest and noted any harm. From cuts to minor bruises Sam had it down; Castiel could tell.

Sam pulled out a needle and began to stitch up one of the major cuts covering Dean's abdomen. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in following Sam's movements carefully. Sam took no notice to Cas; his green irises were only moving over Dean.

Sam moved down to Dean's legs, which weren't very badly but at all. Sam poured a liquid Cas didn't recognize over his deeper cuts. In around forty minutes Sam was satisfied with his work so he sat down next to Cas. Cas had slumped onto the floor so he could see how Sam handled his sides easier.

"What did you put over him?" Cas asked. He still hadn't looked away from the stitches on Dean's exposed arm. He studied the threads remembering how Sam put them there.

"You mean peroxide?" Sam answered his question with a question. It annoyed Castiel, but there was no reason to be angered.

"I suppose so. What is its use for the human structure?" Cas looked at one of the main spots Sam poured this so called 'Peroxide' over. It looked cleaner than other parts of Dean's body.

"It cleans the wound." Sam replied. He watched Cas, whose icy blue eyes were following his arms stitches.

"What is the purpose for the threads running through his flesh?" Cas seemed to be oblivious to modern Earthly care.

"It puts the wound in place so it heals faster." Sam finished his sentence with a smirk when he realized Cas was now looking at him.

Sam spent the last few hours listening to Cas's medical questions. Most of them were simple; others had to be looked up on the internet. Cas looked very interested in Sam's answers, always waiting for Sam's final response.

"Why is th-" Cas began before Sam stopped him. Sam was focused on Dean, who just moved his arm.

"Hold on Cas."Sam looked at Dean before hovering over him.

Dean had both eyes open and he was smiling. He was smiling so much it caused crinkles under his eyes. Sam was grinning too. Cas would've been, but he was a bit more focused on Dean's wounds than him.

"I remember when I carried you Sammy."

 **A/N Hey-o! Thanks for reading, it means so much. I really needed a break from my chapter book (Torn Apart) so I decided to write a small fan-fiction for ya'll! I hope you enjoy my work; it's very nice when I realize I've got a favorite, follower, or review! Thank You! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents**


End file.
